He Cradled and He Rocked Her
by olivia.23
Summary: Melody Pond isn't scared of anything. Except them.


**Gah I just can't stop writing! This takes place after Demons Run (obviously). If you find any mistakes let me know so I can fix them ASAP.**

* * *

><p>It was dark. It was always dark. Or maybe it wasn't.<p>

There were things she couldn't remember. Trying to remember caused her head to ache in tremendous pain. So she just tried not to.

Every moment felt like forever, and yet at the same time it felt like no time at all. She didn't really understand it at all.

And sometimes the Woman came. She told her stories about a horrible, dangerous man. Told her that she must one day kill him, and then she would be free. And Melody never argued. Because if killing this horrible man was her escape, she would do it. That idea didn't scare her.

The only thing that scared her were them. The Woman told her they were her friends. But Melody didn't think so. For some reason, she could never remember what they looked like. But she could remember that they were terrifying, and just thinking about them scared her more than anything else.

The only comfort she had were the pictures the women had given to her. She had given them to her as a reward for her good behaviour. Melody didn't know who any of the people in the picture were, but she liked them. Her favourite was the one of a girl with fiery red hair, and a beautiful, soft face.

When Melody had asked the Woman who the girl was, she had told her it was her mother. Melody didn't really understand what a mother was, but she would very much like to meet the girl. She looked very nice.

Melody sat in the dark in her room. The Woman had been to see her already today. She had brought food and water for Melody, and spent a long time questioning Melody on what her task was.

_'And what must you do, Melody?'_

_'I must kill The Doctor.'_

And then she had left. Left Melody alone in her room, until the next day.

Melody felt herself becoming tired. The questioning always did that to her. She got off the floor and turned around to face her bed.

But somebody else was already sitting on it.

'Hello, Melody.'

He was a funny looking man. He had floppy brown hair, and a large chin that Melody found quite amusing. But his eyes were Melody's favourite feature. They were looking at her, full of kindness.

'Hello.' She said shyly. 'Who are you?'

The Man smiled at her, and patted the empty space next to him on the bed. Melody remained where she was.

'I'm a friend.' He told her. 'It's okay.' He said, patting the bed again. 'You don't have to be frightened. I'm not going to hurt you.'

'I'm not frightened.' She told him defiantly, and she walked over and sat next to him on the bed. 'What do you mean you're a friend? You don't look like my other friends.'

The man looked at her, before asking 'And what do you're other friends look like?'

Melody closed her eyes, and thought hard for a moment and she felt a headache immediately grow in her head.

'I'm not sure.' She told him, opening her eyes. 'It hurts to think about them.'

'Then don't think about them Melody.' He told her, and Melody thought he sounded a bit angry. 'Don't let them hurt you anymore than they already have.'

Melody nodded, not entirely sure what he meant.

'Does the Woman know you're here?' She asked him. 'I don't think she would like you being here.'

'No, she doesn't know I'm here.' The Man said. 'But I won't tell if you won't.'

'I won't tell her.' Melody promised.

The Man smiled at her again, and Melody couldn't help but smile back.

'Why aren't you frightened, Melody?' He asked her. 'If a strange man showed up in my room I'd be terrified.'

Melody had a feeling this wasn't true. He seemed like quite a brave man. But it was still a fairly reasonable question.

'I'm not frightened of anything.' She told him. 'Anything but...' Melody trailed off. She wasn't sure she wanted to admit it.

'But what?' He asked, encouraging her.

'My friends scare me.' She said, and she could feel the headache growing again. She winced in pain.

'Don't try and think about their faces, Melody.' The Man told her in a comforting tone. 'Just try and tell me what they do.'

Melody didn't have to think hard about this. She knew exactly what they did.

'They just stare at me.' She told him. 'That all I can remember. Why do they do that?'

The Man thought for a moment, looking as though a million things were flying through his head at once. He then realised that Melody was staring at him.

'I'm not sure yet, still figuring that bit out.' He told her honestly.

He got up and walked around the room, looking at the pictures. He picked up the one with the Girl.

'Where did you get this, Melody?'

'The Woman gave it to me. She said I deserved a reward for being such a good girl.'

The Man looked fondly at the photo.

'Do you know who this is, Melody?' He asked her.

'That my mother.' She told him.

'Yes, she is.'

'But...' Again, she trailed of, not sure she wanted to admit this.

'Yes, Melody?'

'I'm not really sure what a mother is?' She told him. 'The Woman wouldn't tell me. Can you?'

The Doctor smiled at her, and sat back on the bed next to her.

'Of course I can.' He opened his arms, and Melody climbed onto his lap, not really sure why she was doing it.

'A mother, Melody, is a woman who loves who more the anything else in the world.' He told her.

'Does she have a name?'

'Yes, she does.' He told her. 'Your mother's name is Amelia Pond.'

'What's she like?' Melody asked, looking up at the Man.

'Well, she's very kind, funny and loving.' He told her. 'And she has a husband, named Rory. He is your father.'

'What's a father?'

'Well, a father is a lot like a mother, except he's a man.' He explained. 'Your father loves you just as much as your mother does.'

Melody remained quiet for a moment, and the Man looked down at her and saw tears in her small eyes.

'Hey, what wrong?' He asked her in a soothing voice.

Melody took and deep breathe.

'If they love me so much, why aren't I with them? Why am I here?'

The Man opened his mouth to speak, and then closed it again, searching for the right answer. Finally, he seemed to find it.

'You're here, Melody, because you were stolen from your mother and father.' He told her. 'They want you to be with them, more than anything in the world. But I'm sorry Melody, I am so sorry, but you have to stay here a little while longer.'

Melody continued to cry, but nodded, accepting what he had said. She buried her face into the Man's scratchy jacket, as he held her in him arms, rocking her back and forth.

For quite a while they remained in this position, until the Man realised that Melody had drifted off to sleep. He stood up and placed her in her bed, pulling the covers over her.

'You be brave now, Melody Pond.' He said as he lightly kissed her forehead. He walked over to the blue box in the corner of the room and opened the door. 'Be amazing.'

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! If you did, why not send me a review? They make me very very happy!<strong>

**Thanks!**


End file.
